


That's Not fair

by Songs_and_fairytales



Series: Mattex Ficlets [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Making Up, Smut if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: Matt's done something stupid.
Relationships: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith
Series: Mattex Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	That's Not fair

"Don't you dare say it Matt!" She can't look at him. She's so angry, so pissed and yet the second he wraps his arms around her waist everything that's happened in the last 24 hours melts away.    
  
"Alex, I swear it was an accident." She can still smell the cherry candles he'd lit in the bedroom on his skin. She'd blown them out the second she walked through the door. She was angry. Still wants to be angry, wants to push him away, wants to tell him off yet again for being such an idiot, but she can't. She can't help but let herself sink into his arms, can't help but turn her head just so to give him access to her neck, can't help but reach up and wrap her fingers in his hair.    
  
"Dammit Matt, this isn't fair." She can feel the stupid smirk on his face, the smirk that says I've won.    
  
"Just look at it this way love," he says as he spins her around and wraps his hands around her bum and presses his obvious erection against her core, "now I can do this in public."    
  
"Well, I don't know about that."


End file.
